


The Perfect Way To End A Miserable Year:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Grateful, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Bites, Making Love, Making Out, Marking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sadness, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: This is another 6x25, Steve & Catherine are together, After she realized that her year away almost cost her, What does she do, & say?, Does it put a smile on her face?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Way To End A Miserable Year:

*Summary: This is another 6x25, Steve & Catherine are together, After she realized that her year away almost cost her, What does she do, & say?, Does it put a smile on her face?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was breathing heavily after a round of lovemaking, he was happy that his love of his life, was back in his life, & arms again, He knew that he had to thank his best friend, brother, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams for that, He will later. The Former Seal just wanted to enjoy the bliss & the love that he shares with Lieutenant Catherine Rollins. She was making some breakfast for them, & Steve was enjoying his time off, for the first time in awhile, & nothing **_will_** ruin his time with Catherine.

 

In the meantime, Catherine was enjoying being the kitchen again, she had so many memories of cooking Steve his meals, & also hers in this room, she blushed, also making love in it too, She sighed sadly, **"I couldn't believe I almost lost Steve, I could kick myself, I was so selfish with my career, I am so glad that I retired from it, & I am home, But, Still, I **_have_** a lot to make up to Steve for"** , she thought to herself sadly, as she put together their breakfast, & went back upstairs.

 

Steve noticed the sad expression on her face, & he asked, "What's this ?, What's with the sad look on your face, Beautiful ?", She set the tray down, & immediately went to him, "I am so **_so_** sorry for everything, Steve," She immediately got emotional, "There is nothing to apologize for, Cath, You are here now, We are getting reacquainted, We are starting our future together officially, Please don't cry", "I can't help it, I have so much to make for to you, I could've lost you to that undercover assignment". Steve kissed the tears away,  & said, "But, You didn't, I am right here where I belong, I am not gonna change that for anything in the world", Catherine smiled, "I love you", she said, after she composed herself, "Show me", Steve said growling in a commanding tone.

 

Catherine smiled wickedly, & the Five-O Commander knew that he was screwed, she licked & bit her way down his delicious & muscular body, knowing that it would drive him crazy. "GWAAAD !!!!", Steve screamed out, as she was torturing him pleasurably. "Relax, **_My Love_** , Enjoy it, Enjoy it all", she cooed seductively, The Beautiful Former Naval Intelligence Officer continued to do what she was doing. Also, She worked his penis, & testicles like an lollipop, Steve screamed out multiple times, & the beautiful woman loves doing that to him, But, What she didn't expect, He flipped them over, & got his payback on her. She whimpered, as he began to eat out her clit, & she was moaning out in response.

 

She gasped, as he bit & tortured her nipples, he said seductively, "You are **_so_** delectable, **_Gorgeous_** ", & he made a meal out of her in no time flat. They were fucking, licking, biting, leaving claim marks on the other's body. Then, When they were spent, They ate the lukewarm breakfast, that the newest member of Five-O made, "Is the team happy with me being back ?", Steve nodded & said, "Of course, They love you, & you are ohana with them", That made her feeling better, & things are not awkward, as she fears.

 

After awhile, They just cuddled & snuggled up together, laying there caressing the other's heated & cooling skin, "This is the perfect way to end a miserable year," Catherine said softly, Steve said agreeing, "It sure is, But the end part was not bad, Because it brought you back to me", He was reward with a kiss for that. "We are in this _together_ , As long as we both agree, & compromise on what we want out of this relationship", she said, & they talked about the future for the rest of the time, that they are in bed. Catherine never regretted making the decision to come home, once Danny told her what had happened with Wo Fat, & she was there for both of them, & the ohana, when they were recovering from that disastrous undercover assignment.

 

The End.


End file.
